Noticia
by Gaby Aby
Summary: Oneshot, Todomomo. Momo se da cuenta que está embarazada y piensa en alguna manera de decircelo a Todoroki, ¿qué ocurrirá? Este fanfic participa en el "Concurso Fanfiction Creación de Hielo y Fuego del grupo TodoMomo 3 [Todoroki Shouto x Yaoyorozu Momo]"


Se me ocurrió esta idea, me parecía que esta comunidad necesitaba un fanfic así, espero que les guste:

* * *

 **Él ya lo sabe**

Ella lo sabía. No se había realizado ninguna prueba, ni había ido al médico. Pero en su interior, en lo más profundo de su corazón, sabía que ya se encontraba en la dulce espera.

Habían estado tratando, junto a Todoroki, para poder concebir un hijo. Y es que no había realmente nada malo en ella, el problema, al parecer, era que solo uno de sus ovarios funcionaba correctamente. Eso no era un impedimento para poder concebir, sino, un desafío que la naturaleza le había dado. Tenían ya 8 meses de estarlo intentando, durante meses había visto sin éxito como su período regresaba para cruelmente recordarle que no iba a ser tan sencillo tener a un pequeño angelito, producto del amor que se profesaban el uno al otro, entre sus brazos.

Pero ese día, esa mañana, se despertó sintiéndose diferente, sin náuseas ni mareos, simplemente… Diferente. Tocó el espacio en la cama junto a ella y su mano se topó con el brazo de su esposo, este se movió ligeramente antes de abrir los ojos y enfocarlos en ella.

"Perdón, te desperté" Susurro, era bastante temprano, de hecho.

"No te preocupes" Mencionó este tallándose ligeramente un ojo mientras miraba el reloj "Es temprano, ¿ocurre algo?" Preguntó ligeramente preocupado, Momo siempre había sido muy complaciente y definitivamente no lo despertaría por nada.

Ella pensó durante unos instantes, ¿debería decírselo ya? Repentinamente la duda la invadió, ¿y sí estaba imaginando cosas y no era real? No quería ilusionarlo sin estar segura.

"Creo que me voy a resfriar" Mintió en un susurro "Iré a ver al doctor de mi familia para que me chequeé, ¿podrías decirle a Enji que no podré ir hoy a la agencia?" Todoroki la observó durante unos segundos antes de responder.

"Claro, tomate el día si es necesario".

…

Camino por los previamente esterilizados pasillos del hospital, los barandales de mármol daban un cierto aire de familiaridad pero sin llegar a convencerla del todo, estaba cerca del jardín y era primavera por lo que podía oler perfectamente el aroma de las flores.

Escuchó su nombre ser dicho por una de las recepcionistas, invitándola a pasar a la oficina del doctor.

…

Estaba sentada en bata de baño, como un procedimiento más a profundidad pues, al ser su ginecólogo, conocía su historial médico a la perfección.

La sala era blanca y tenía cuadros de anatomía explicados brevemente para la mayor comprensión de los pacientes, también estaban los aparatos médicos a un costado justo al lado de la puerta por la que había salido el doctor con su muestra de sangre. ¿No sería más sencillo solo hacerle un test de embarazo? La respuesta era no. Pues ella había estado el último par de meses con un tratamiento hormonal para poder concebir y este alteraba esa clase de pruebas.

La entrada del doctor a la habitación la regresó a la realidad, traía un folder entre las manos que reconoció de inmediato. No pudo evitar llorar al escuchar la noticia.

…

Caminaba por las calles sin prisa, dejó que el viento acompañado por el polen y uno que otro pétalo la envolvieran. Desde que había salido del consultorio médico se sentía mucho más liviana, como si hubiera perdido un peso de los hombros. Veía a las personas pasar, todo le parecía tan relativo ahora, parecían etéreas figuras caminando apresuradamente sin darse cuenta de la felicidad que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

Llevo su mano derecha a su vientre plano, lo acarició a sabiendas de que no sentiría nada. El doctor le había dicho que era no más grande que un grano de arroz en ese momento. ¿Qué más daba de qué tamaño fuera? Estaba en su interior y eso era lo importante.

Siguió su camino pensando en alguna manera creativa de decirle a su esposo que estaba esperando a su bebé. Le podría dar un obsequio, alguna vez lo había visto en internet, como les daban biberones o pacificadores para que estos se dieran cuenta por sí mismos. No eso no, era muy general.

Tal vez podría crear un muñeco con su quirk y… Oh, lo olvidaba. El doctor le había dicho que se abstuviera de utilizar su quirk, solo por si acaso.

Luego de pensarlo mucho, por fin se dio cuenta de la mejor manera de decírselo…

…

Regresaba tranquilamente a casa, ya era de noche. Había sido un día en general bastante tranquilo, solo había hecho un patrullaje con su viejo en la mañana y luego había llenado un reporte para la solicitud de los nuevos integrantes de la firma. Normalmente veía en la oficina a Momo al menos un par de veces cada día, se había sentido muy solitario sin ella alrededor.

Entró por la puerta y la cerró con cautela, no había necesidad de alertar a nadie, caminó hasta la sala y encontró a la dueña de sus pensamientos sentada leyendo la última novela que habían adquirido.

"Estoy en casa" Murmuró quedamente para no sobresaltarla. Esta se giró y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

Se puso de pie rápidamente para darle un abrazo de bienvenida.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Preguntó luego de recibir gustosa un pequeño beso de sus labios.

"Me interesa más preguntar como estuvo el tuyo" Habló sinceramente.

"Ya te hablaré sobre eso, ¿cenamos?" Cuestionó claramente evadiendo la pregunta. Shoto lo dejo pasar y la siguió hasta la mesa donde su cena ya estaba servida.

Una vez que se sentaron, Todoroki miró su plato.

"Soba frio" Reconoció de inmediato, pues era su plato favorito "Gracias" la sonrisa que le mostraba era de esas que solo le daba a ella. Tomó su mano por sobre la mesa antes de dar las gracias por la comida y empezar a comer.

Momo lo observó en silencio durante un rato, ¿estaba mal admirarlo tanto? No era idolatrar, simplemente estaba demasiado enamorada de él. Todo en él le parecía tan perfecto. La forma en la que comía, su voz tan grave y masculina, como su cabello caía suavemente sobre su rostro tan guapo, la manera en la que movía sus manos…

"¿Ocurre algo?" Cuestionó por segunda vez ese día, pues esta lo miraba analíticamente desde hace unos minutos.

"Perdón, es que estaba pensando en lo mucho que te admiro" Se sinceró empezando a acomodar la punta de su falda repetidamente.

"Es curioso" Inició el de ojos heterocromáticos "Hoy pensaba exactamente lo mismo de ti" Dejó su cubierto en la mesa y se puso de pie para luego agacharse hasta estar al nivel de Momo y tomar sus manos entra las suyas "Como después de dos años de matrimonio sigo viéndote inalcanzable y tan perfecta" Está de más decir que las palabras de su esposo le llegaron muy profundo "A veces me despierto en las mañanas solo para admirarte, ¿sabías que suspiras profundamente mientras duermes? No quiero sonar como un obsesivo, pero sé muy bien cuando algo está mal, o cuando algo ha cambiado… ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas hacerme esperar antes de decirme que vamos a ser padres?" Interrogó posando su mano derecha suavemente sobre su vientre. Momo estaba sin palabras, miraba con suma sorpresa a su esposo. Este sonrió dulcemente "Lo vi en tus ojos está mañana"…

...

* * *

Shoto es un marido amoroso y está tan atento de Momo que ya lo sabía. ¡Besos!


End file.
